This invention relates to a flat electrolytic capacitor that has a wound and flattened extended foil section containing electrolyte encased between and electrically connected to two metallic members electrically insulated and spaced from each other. More particularly, this invention relates to a flat aluminum capacitor that has low inductance, low equivalent series resistance, and improved volumetric efficiency.
There is increasing need for capacitors in the power supply and computer fields that have low inductance, low equivalent series resistance, and improved packaging density over cylindrical capacitors. It is desirable that such capacitors can be manufactured on a large scale relatively inexpensively in uniform packages which can be connected in series, parallel, or series parallel to provide high energy or high-energy-high voltage packages.
Prior art capacitors that have low-inductance and low equivalent series resistance have not been volumetrically efficient or provided the desired packaging density. Those that have provided good packaging density, e.g., number of capacitors per unit area, have required additional encasement to provide rigidity.